El poder de tu estrella
by Tinker Re
Summary: La primavera siempre vuelve a florecer. Mae-Ri por traviesa termina siendo la elegida por Kerberos, pero ser una Card Captor nunca es sencillo sobre todo si no eres el candidato favorito. ¿Tendría algún plan Sakura para su sucesora?
1. El libro rosado

Sumary: La primavera siempre vuelve a florecer. Mae-Ri por traviesa termina siendo la elegida por Kerberos, pero ser una Card Captor nunca es sencillo sobre todo si no eres el candidato favorito. ¿Tendría algún plan Sakura para su sucesora?

Basado en el manga/anime Sakura Card Captor de las increíbles CLAMP.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es la continuación de mi otra historia "¿Quiero estar contigo?" **No es necesario leerlo** para disfrutar este fic, pero si lo deseas puedes hacerlo:)

Cuando la nieve se derrite se convierte en primavera, esta siempre se derrite, siempre, dando paso a una otra ansiosa estación que florecerá de mil y un colores. Nunca te aferres al frío invierno porque algo nuevo está por comenzar.

**Capitulo 1.- El libro rosado.**

El pequeño guardián descansaba sobre la portada del libro rosado. Seguro que siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, o que al menos ya habían pasado varios años.

Casi olvidado en un pedestal especial, polvoriento; alimentándose de la magia que su antigua dueña le había dejado como un bebe dentro del vientre de su madre.

Atrapado en alguna fantasía esperando el momento de empezar nuevamente. Un nuevo ciclo.

De pronto un chasquido le hizo despertar de aquel sueño eterno. Como si fuese la princesa de algún cuento y le despertaran con un beso, tan repentino y tan esperado.

Abrió de apoco los parpados y divisó una habitación donde no recordaba haber estado y una niña totalmente asustada.

- ¡No puede ser! – se escuchó finalmente el agudo grito de la niña que parecía haber contenido pero al final no lo logró.

* * *

Después que el libro se sellara junto al guardián solar, se decidió (ignorando un poco los comentarios del ambarino) que el próximo en la línea de sangre heredaría el libro y pasará de padre a hijo hasta que un día se logre romper el hechizo que evita abrirse.

El ambarino estaba seguro que el próximo dueño ya estaba elegido y que eso de la línea de sangre no tenía ninguna importancia, pudiera que por azares del destino fuese el mismo que los conciliarios eligieron, pero también podría ser cualquier otro. Solo se necesita poseer la sangre de Sakura para poder usar las cartas con buen control.

Pero bueno, al menos evitaría una pelea familiar fuerte.

El día había llegado, todo mundo se encontraba ansioso. La gran ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento y todos los invitados estaban presenciándolo desde el primer momento, menos una.

La pequeña hija de los Shaw de tan solo 13 años entraba a hurtadillas al enorme y hermoso salón. Sus altas y medianas coletas le estorbaban mientras agachaba la mirada para así sentir que nadie le veía, sus ojos (ámbar como los de su abuelo) intentaban encontrar el lugar donde se supone debía estar desde hace una hora.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo llegar hasta el frente donde estabn sentados sus familiares. Su madre solo le dio una mirada estricta, pero pronto se volvió al escenario nuevamente y la pequeña ambarina también.

Ren Hai, el primer hijo de Li Raiden, al fin tenía la edad suficiente para reclamar los poderes que encierra el Libro de Sakura.

Y mientras más se acercaba el joven de cabellos café oscuro más inquieta se ponía la ambarina. "¿¡Cómo era posible que no se hayan dado cuenta aún!? Maldito sea el candado que no quería volver a cerrar" Se lamentaba mentalmente, nunca debió ser tan curiosa como para escabullirse y faltar a la gran ceremonia solo para poder ver el libro de cercas… igual y su primo pudo habérselo prestado más adelante, pero no Shaw Mae-Ri tenía que verlo y tocarlo con sus propios ojos y manos antes que nadie.

¿Qué cómo resultó?

Bueno, digamos que casi muere por la sorpresa ante la aparición de un peluche amarillo que salía precisamente del libro que sostenía en sus manos, el cual nunca debió haberse abierto en primer lugar. Ella juraba que fue un simple accidente, no estaba segura de cómo se había abierto, pero lo hizo.

Arrojó nuevamente el peluche dentro del libro y lo cerró con fuerza como si así se lograra volver todo a la normalidad. Ignorando completamente los gritos y las palabras del pequeño guardián.

Como escuchó que alguien se acercaba colocó nuevamente el libro en su lugar y corrió fuera de ahí.

En resumen eso fue lo que había ocurrido.

En el instante en que su Bisabuela le entregaba el libro rosado a su primo se moría de los nervios. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta? ¿Qué le harán? "Me matarán, me matarán, me matarán" pensaba mientras se volvía loca con la idea.

- Mae-Ri ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó la mujer a su lado al ver a su hija tan intranquila.

- Bueno… es que yo – sabía que al menos debía ser honesta con su madre, igual ya estaba a mitad del discurso de su bisabuela de ser descubierta.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Mae-Ri? – preguntó presuntuosa como siempre su "querida prima" Ai, hermana de An, Long Shei y de Ren.

- Nada, Ai – contestó molesta.

- _… usa estos poderes con sabiduría y responsabilidad, procura el bienestar de cada una de las cartas y obedece a los mandatos de tus guardianes quienes se encargaran de guiarte en tu misión. Acepta este regalo como el legado de la maga más poderosa y tu propia abuela Li Sakura – _y si, finalmente terminó de hablar y el temido momento había llegado.

El joven de dieciséis años sostuvo el libro rosado y su cara se llenó de susto y después de desconcierto. Mae–Ri creyó que ocultaba una risita.

La ya vieja Ieran Li se mostró muy molesta e indignada.

- ¿Quién fue? – Preguntó con autoridad a los presentes - ¿Quién fue tan descarado para hacer una cosa así?

La pequeña ambarina estuvo por levantar la mano aceptando su culpa cuando la anciana mostró el libro a los presentes.

Sí era rosado y gordo como el libro de las cards, pero la portada no mostraba algún felino feroz alado, sino más bien un tierno y afelpado perro blanco y en vez de Sakura como titulo solo había un gran y caricaturesco "¡Woaf!".

La pequeña de cabellos chocolates bajó la mano, eso no lo hizo ella ¿o sí? Ella solo abrió el libro… ¡Espera! Seguro que el guardián Cerberos se enojó con ella por encerrarle de nuevo en el libro que hizo eso para que la castigaran más duramente.

- [Me van a matar, me van a matar, ¡Estoy más que muerta!] – se torturaba mentalmente.

Su abuelo se le acercó con su típico rostro frío y duro y supuso que era ya la hora de su muerte.

- Mae-Ri, ¿Sabes lo que pasó con el libro? – o su abuelo había adquirido la capacidad de leer mentes… ó ella era demasiado obvia.

- Bu-bueno es que yo – tartamudeo mientras buscaba dar una buena respuesta, tal vez por ser su nieta querida le perdonaría y todo iba a estar bien, tal vez.

Mientras balbuceaba una que otra palabra miraba a todas partes como si así buscara la respuesta, fue cuando lo sintió.

Una sensación extraña y a la vez familiar que le dejaba una sensación de Déja-vu. Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo en busca de ese "algo" que parecía llamarla sin importarle su madre, su padre o su abuelo, y así lo hizo. Una voz tan suave e insistente. Casi pudo reconocerla, la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- Esa voz, esa voz es de… - se dijo a sí misma tratando de recordar mientras seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- ¡Acaso estas loca, niña! – salió disparado un peluche amarillo frente a ella haciéndola retroceder.

- ¡Woa! – gritó ante el susto que le provocó el guardián.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso al poderoso Kerberos? – le regañó.

- ¿Ker-Kerberos? ¿Esta cosa? – Respondió sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo que esta cosa? Chiquilla tonta – se mostró furioso – no sé porque pero me recuerdas a alguien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mae-Ri, Shaw Mae-Ri.

- Shaw, eh – se puso pensativo - ¡Espera, ¿qué es esa extraña sensación?! – reaccionó.

- Es lo que trato de averiguar – la joven reanudó el paso y salió corriendo seguida por el peluche amarillo - ¿Tienes idea de lo que es?

- Son las cartas.

- ¿Qué cartas? No me digas que las cartas Sakura por favor – rogó.

- ¿Las conoces? – preguntó inocente mientras volaba al lado de la ambarina.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué me pasó esto? – lloriqueó.

- Como sea, ¿Quién las está usando? Las perdí de vista los diez minutos que me tomó encontrarte y ya alguien las tiene – comentó preocupado.

- Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber, se suponía que ahora deberían estar en manos de Ren, pero alguien se las robó.

- ¿Las robaron? No, alguien que no posea la sangre de su antiguo dueño no puede…

No prosiguió, pues al abrir la puerta que los llevaba a la azotea se toparon con un muchacho quien se encontraba parado sobre el barandal muy tranquilo. Era un joven de unos quince años, de cara aniñada aún y de cabello descolorido. Examinaba sin mucho interés el libro y las cartas en él.

- ¿Qué haces? Devuelve eso – le exigió la pequeña de largos y lacios cabellos.

- ¿Quieres esto? – dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Eso no es tuyo, estamos en plena ceremonia y… - la pequeña fue interrumpida.

- ¡Trueno! – mostró la carta que tenía en la mano y sin más la activó.

- ¡No lo hagas no podrás controlarla! – advirtió el peluche pero fue algo tarde.

Unos cuantos rayos salieron disparados cercas de la pequeña ambarina.

- ¡Oye ¿qué intentas hacer?! ¿Matarme?

El joven sonrió de una manera un poco siniestra y siguió calmado hasta que de la carta salió disparado un enorme lobo de electricidad.

- Séllalo de nuevo, es la verdadera forma de la carta trueno – contestó el peluche.

- Trueno ve tras ella – ordenó sin muchos ánimos.

La pobre ambarina corrió despavorida al ver la feroz mirada del lobo eléctrico.

- Esfera del rubí dame tu protección – Sacó de entre sus ropas una esfera color rojo oscuro la cual se activó con su voz.

Una luz envolvió al electrizante lobo haciéndolo retroceder hasta regresar como carta.

- A salvo – dejó salir un suspiro de alivio la pequeña.

- Deja de darle ordenes a las cartas ¡No podrás controlarlas! – le advirtió el pequeño guardián al joven en el barandal

Sus enigmáticos ojos grisáceos les desafiaron a ambos.

- No cualquiera puede controlar las cartas, ni si quiera por ser un mago muy poderoso.

- Eso ya lo veremos – sacó otra carta mas pero la ambarina no le dio tiempo de invocarla.

- Devuélvelo, eso es de Ren Hai – se arrojó contra él esperando así alcanzar el libro y arrebatárselo, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle.

- Espera niña ¡Woa! – Evidentemente el niño perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío.

Y encima de él iba la ambarina.

Él se sorprendió ante la cercanía y por unos segundos ambos quedaron en blanco.

- ¡Mae-Ri! – El peluche fue a su rescate y la tomó de su blusa, ella le tomó la mano al joven de ojos grises y al quedar colgando todas las cartas cayeron al suelo.

El peluche hizo un gran esfuerzo para soportar el peso de ambos y regresarlos a la azotea, mientras los dos jóvenes miraban como las cartas danzaban a todas direcciones.

Al llegar a la barda una mano cálida la cogió, y al mirar el rostro de su rescatista la cara se le iluminó ¡Era su querido primo!

- ¡Ren! – sonrió enormemente mientras se forzaba para subir junto con aquel molesto niño.

- Pero se puede saber ¿qué estaban haciendo? - le llamó la atención.

- Lo siento es solo que… ¡El libro! – Volvió a dar una mirada rápida al suelo que estaba a muchos pisos de ellos.

- ¿Libro? No me digas que tú tenías el libro –preguntó algo extrañado.

- No, yo no… lo que paso fue que – intentó dar una buena explicación cuando, mirando a todas partes como siempre, fue cuando notó que el pequeño de ojos grises había desaparecido y el libro se encontraba olvidado en el suelo – ¿a dónde se fue? – tomó el libro ya vacío - él dejó caer todas las cartas al suelo.

- ¿Lanzaron las cartas? Debemos ir por ellas – el joven de ojos verdes bajó corriendo por las escaleras de la mano de la pequeña ambarina olvidándose del desaparecido.

* * *

Al llegar a la calle comenzaron a juntar las pocas cartas que había a la vista, teniendo unas cuantas Mae-Ri y otras tantas Ren Hai.

- Estas no son ni la mitad, las cards son muchas más– comentó triste la joven de coletas castañas.

- Seguro que se volaron o alguien más las tomó sin saber que era – supuso el joven de cabellos castaño oscuro.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Tendremos que buscarlas, lástima que se esté haciendo tarde – miró el cielo – pronto oscurecerá.

- Es cierto – lo imitó y notó que el sol estaba por ocultarse.

- Deja busco al abuelo para que nos diga que hacer – volvió a la sede del concilio justo en el momento en que un peluche alado bajaba el edificio volando.

- ¿Ya recogieron todas las cartas? – llegó optimista el peluche.

- Bueno, la verdad es que... – le mostró las cartas que tenía, que a decir verdad no eran tantas.

- ¿y las demás? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Bueno unas se las llevó Ren y las demás…

- ¿Si? – preguntó despreocupado.

- Se-se perdieron – comentó deprimida.

- ¿Cómo que se perdieron? ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si alguien más las encuentra? Terribles desgracias a este mundo, ¡terribles! – Admitió con pánico – Será mejo que me ayudes a encontrarlas todas.

- Si, si lo haré no te preocupes, solo deja que regrese Ren y las buscaremos.

- No hay tiempo ¡Regrésame el libro!

- ¿Por qué lo quieres? – comentó dudosa.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Dame! – Le arrebató el rosado libro – Párate derecha frente a mi – ordenó el peluche.

- ¡S-si! – asintió y se colocó rígida a unos pasos del pequeño guardián.

– _Llave del sello – _llamó de forma ceremoniosa y de una burbuja que salió del cerrojo apareció una pequeña llave de estrella_ - aquí hay alguien que está dispuesta a recibir esa misión, es una niña y su nombre es Mae-Ri _– mientras hablaba el peluche comenzaba a resplandecer mas y mas - _llave bríndale tus poderes a esta joven ¡LIBERATE!_ – Una poderosa luz que cubrió todo alrededor de la joven casi impidiéndole ver.

Frente a ella, por lo poco que observó la llave comenzó a alargarse hasta tomar forma a lo que parecía ser una clase de báculo o bastón, No era tan grande como podría verse en los retratos de su abuela, pero se parecía un poco.

Por instinto la joven tomó aquel objeto luminoso y se sintió un poco extraña al tacto.

- Listo, ya eres toda una Card Captor – comentó una vez que la luz que los envolvía se había extinguido.

- ¡Hoe! – se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la situación ¿¡Cómo terminó ella siendo la elegida!? - ¿Y que se supone que haré con esto? – comentó aún atónita agitando el bastón.

- Con ello te será más fácil invocar las cartas bajo tu poder y podrás sellarlas si estas llegarán a activarse – le explicó brevemente.

- Pero ¿Por qué yo? – comentó aún atónita.

- Tú fuiste quien abrió el libro y quien las perdió – recordó - la verdad es que el nuevo dueño de las cards ya está previsto pero no creo que haga daño si hay una Card captor extra – comentó alegre como siempre.

- Claro que ya hay un dueño, ese es Ren.

- ¿Ren? ¿Li Ren Hai? – Comenzó a recordar - ¿Qué relación tienes con él?

- Es mi primo.

- ¿En serio? ¿De casualidad tienes padres que provengan de la familia Li?

- Mi mamá es Tei Li – comentó con un poco de duda ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Si eres una Li tendrás menos problemas de controlar las cards – le explicó.

- ¡¿Me diste la llave sin saber si era una descendiente o algo?! – no supo si enojarse o si solo regañarle – ¿Entonces eso de que solo los Li pueden controlarlas es una mentira?

- ¡Por supuesto que es verdad! Poseer sangre de la antigua dueña Sakura es necesario para usarlas, por ello es que con el tipo ese eran tan débiles – se mostró nuevamente molesto con el joven de cabellos descoloridos.

- ¿Débil? Casi me mata con trueno – comentó sorprendida.

- Imagina todo lo que pueden hacer con el dueño correcto, es por ello que son tan preciadas – le explicó.

- Por eso lo mejor era que le dieras la llave a Ren, en la ceremonia – intentó convencerlo.

- ¿Por qué tienes tan poca confianza en ti misma?

- No es eso, es solo que siento que yo le robé el libro – admitió culpable – y ahora por mi torpeza las cartas están perdidas.

- ¿Te refieres a esto, primita? – La hermosa Ai mostró entre sus dedos una alargada tarjeta rosada.

- ¡Esa niña tiene una! – se sorprendió el peluche.

- ¡Ai, devuélvemela! – comentó molesta, no es que odiase a su prima, solo que por alguna razón no se llevaban tan bien.

- Tengamos un combate, tú también tienes unas, quien gane se quedará con la carta de la otra – le retó.

- Si usan las cartas sin reclamarlas primero no podrán controlarlas del todo – les advirtió el guardián, pero como siempre fue ignorado.

- Acepto- comentó confiada la ambarina.

- ¡Apuesto a Flecha! – reveló la identidad de la carta y una figura femenina salió flotando de ella.

- ¡Viento! – convocó la carta con solo su mano olvidando usar el báculo.

- ¿Para qué te di el báculo si no lo usarás? – le reprimió.

- Ups, lo siento – le sonrió nerviosamente al peluche.

- Flecha ve por ella – ordenó la joven de cabellos lacios y casi dorados.

- Viento, derriba sus flechas.

Con velocidad la carta de la joven de cabellos claros atacó pero viento fue más hábil y giró sus flechas a su atacante. Ágilmente Flecha esquivó con éxito todas y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, pero le fue imposible al ser envuelta con gracia por la carta viento que la dejó inmóvil hasta regresarla a carta.

- ¡Bien hecho! – comentó entusiasmada la ambarina.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Carta débil – se mostró furiosa la joven de catorce años.

- La antigua dueña de estas cartas le bastó con mencionar una para sacar volando todas las cartas y estas no pueden ni tener un duelo decente, el poder en la familia Li ha decaído notablemente – se deprimió el peluche.

- ¡Cállate muñeco! – se enfureció la chica de lacios y claros cabellos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ai? – Intervino su hermano – regrésame todas las cartas Sakura que tengas.

- Déjame en paz Ren, si Mae-Ri puede tener unas ¿por qué yo no?

- Por qué no y ya, no te pongas pesada.

- ¡Mae- Ri! – les interrumpió una voz ronca a lo lejos.

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Bisabuela! – gritó alegre al reconocerles, pero al instante comprendió que ellos no compartían su felicidad.

- Mae Ri ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó el abuelo con su semblante serio y los tobillos de la ambarina temblaron.

La pequeña de coletas castañas tartamudeaba tomando con fuerza su báculo cuando su querido primo de cabellos negros habló.

- No es culpa de ella, un intruso fue quien tomó el libro Sakura y dejó el otro como una broma pesada – la defendió serio como solía ser en ciertas ocasiones.

- ¿En dónde está el libro, Ren? – preguntó su bisabuela Ieran.

- Aquí esta – se les acercó el peluche flotante con el libro en sus manos – y el culpable era un tipo raro, pero el muy cobarde se ha escapado –comentó enojado.

- Kerberos, veo que has despertado ya – dijo en forma de saludo la mujer de coleta alta y negra.

- No importa que estés por cumplir los ochenta, sigues siendo un mocoso ¡No puedes ni cuidar de un simple libro! – se burló del viejo ambarino.

- Ese es tu trabajo – comento serio como siempre pero era evidente que contenía el enojo.

- ¡No quieras echarme la culpa! – gritó furioso.

- Por lo que veo has elegido a la pequeña Mae-Ri – La anciana ignoró la discusión anterior y miró fijamente a una asustadiza ambarina, más bien al báculo que parecía usar de escudo.

- Me vi en la necesidad de elegir a alguien pronto, ella debe tomar la responsabilidad por esparcir las cartas por toda Hong Kong.

- ¡Que yo no fui! – lloriqueaba la joven del bastón en forma de estrella.

- Lo mejor será que Ren Hai te acompañe en todo lo que dure esta misión – decidió repentinamente y nadie pudo contradecirla – por ahora es todo.

La mujer de blanca tez se retiró seguida de su hijo.

- Por lo visto la elección de Kerberos no le sorprendió ¿Ya sabía usted que la elegida sería Mae-Ri? – le preguntó serio.

- Sabía que hoy despertaría, pero confiaba en que sería Ren Hai a quien le sería dado la llave – comentó seria.

- ¿Sigue con esa absurda idea de mantener el libro bajo el apellido Li? – frunció el seño – Que Mae-Ri también es una Li.

- Por supuesto que lo es, me preocupa donde podia terminar el libro en un futuro - admitió - las cartas pueden verce dulces e inocentes, pero eso dependerá de su dueño al final de cuentas.

- ¿Crees que Mae-Ri se corromperá? - comentó incredulo.

- Las cartas son muy poderosas, solo espero que quien las posea las use sabiamente.

-Ella lo hará - comentó el ambarino confiado.

* * *

Tras de ellos la discusión familiar continúo.

- ¿Estas contenta ahora, Mae- Ri? – comentó cruzada de brazos la joven de cabellos claros.

- Ya déjala en paz, Ai – le regaño su hermano mayor.

- Ella dice ser inocente, pero todos vimos que llegó tarde a la ceremonia – le acusó – justo antes de que comenzara el problema.

La ambarina solo se deprimió sabiendo que era verdad.

- ¡Yo buscaré las Cartas por mi cuenta! Tú no mereces tenerlas – se auto proclamo Card Captor la joven de cabellos claros.

- Eso no puede ser – le contradijo su hermano de cabellos oscuros.

- Por supuesto que sí – intervino el peluche - Podríamos poner esto más interesante – comentó divertido el peluche flotante.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la ambarina y todo mundo le miró sorprendidos.

– Es obvio que ninguno tiene suficiente magia como para manejar todas las cards de golpe, ¿Por qué no mejor todos, compiten por ver quién se queda con las cartas? Todos pueden ser Card captors y ya será Yue quien les juzgue – les plateó el pequeño guardián.

- Por mi está bien– comentó animada la joven de cabello suelto.

- Bueno ya que se soluciono todo, vamos a comer– comentó feliz el peluche - ¡Ah! Una cosa más, no se les olvide poner su nombre a cada carta que encuentren así ella sabrá quién es su dueño.

- Oye ¿no nos darás un báculo como a ella? – comentó molesta la joven de cabellos claros y largos.

- Solo tengo uno, llegaste tarde niña.

- ¿Cómo vamos a sellarlas sin eso?

- Ese es trabajo de Mae-Ri, así que si me disculpan me gustaría ir por un rico postre – se mostró contento mientras volaba en dirección desconocida – Vamos a que me compres un pastelillo Mae- Ri.

- ¡¿Hoe?! – exclamó la ambarina.

- Antes de eso – les detuvo el joven de cabellos oscuros.

El joven le entregó las siete cartas que logró encontrar.

- ¡No, pero esas son tuyas… yo no! – tartamudeó la joven de coletas.

- Estamos juntos en esto de todos modos – le sonrió.

- P-pero aún así – el joven tomó las cartas que ella tenía y comenzó a escribir algo en la parte inferior de todas.

"_Mae-Ri & Ren Hai"_

- Supongo que así las cartas sabrán que ambos somos sus dueños – le entregó las cartas ya con sus nombres.

- Si – se alegró ante la idea.

- Nunca antes las cartas habían tenido dos dueños, será mejor que sean un buen equipo o las cartas sufrirán mucho – aconsejó el peluche mirando el nombre en las cartas.

- ¿Sufrirán? – se preocupó la ambarina.

- Si, por ejemplo si Ren Hai le pide algo pero tú le pides que no lo haga o que haga otra cosa – explicó – la carta no sabrá a quien debe escuchar y se hará un gran problema.

- No te preocupes, somos un gran equipo – le dijo con una sonrisa al peluche y le guiñó el ojo a la ambarina.

Esta solo pudo sonrojarse.

Y así nació el primer equipó cazador de cartas. La ambarina simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello ¿Debería estar feliz o preocupada?

¿Sabrá manejar adecuadamente las cards hasta que el tan esperado elegido aparezca?

¿Qué hará si no?

- [Abuela Sakura, espero no decepcionarte] - pensó rendida ante la idea de ser la sucesora a Card Captor.

Y es que más que feliz o emocionada, se sentía un tanto presionada ¿Y quién podría llenar los zapatos del legendario mago Clow, o de la poderosa Li Sakura?

El peluche solo la miró alegre como siempre e intentó no pensar en ello por ahora, además seguro el vencedor sería su preciado primo y no ella.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, en un ponto donde ellos no podrían verle pero él sí que los veía, el joven de cabellos descoloridos y ojos grises los miraba atentamente.

Un ligero sentimiento de melancolía le recorrió el cuerpo y se alejó de ahí.

- Es por eso que me pediste que robara el libro – le dijo a alguien que no se encontraba físicamente pero sabía que le escucharía, o al menos eso quería pensar – ¿Qué otras cosas tendrías en mente?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el concilio se celebraba una junta de emergencia.

Todos los conciliaros y algunos magos importantes (que convenientemente ya estaban reunidos por la ceremonia del joven de ojos esmeraldas) estaban en aquel salón.

- El libro ha sido abierto nuevamente, mucho antes de lo que pensábamos – comentó un hombre de voz gruesa.

- Las estrellas ya lo habían advertido, por eso creíamos sería el hijo de Raiden – comentó otro de los presentes.

- Hay que concentrarnos en lo primordial – La vieja Ieran interrumpió a los escandalizados ancianos – Es un hecho que Mae–Ri es la elegida por Kerberos, pero ella no tiene la preparación necesaria.

- Dudo mucho que la habilidad si quiera – comentó arrogante la mujer – No es ninguna niña sobresaliente hablando de magia.

- Hay que destacar que es buena alumna – comentó pensativo un hombre moreno.

- ¡No se concentra en ninguna clase! – volvió a atacar la mujer mayor de cabellos oscuros.

- No nos desviemos – calmó nuevamente a la multitud – es asunto aquí es como deberíamos reaccionar ¿Realmente será Mae–Ri la nueva poseedora de las cartas?

- ¿No confías en tu propia nieta, Ieran? – comentó maliciosa la mujer mayor.

- Creo que tiene un gran potencial, pero es un diamante en bruto – aclaró – esta vez no hablamos de una chica en particular, cualquiera que tenga sangre de la antigua poseedora de las cartas podría ser el siguiente, tiene mucha competencia.

Todo mundo asintió en silencio pensando principalmente en el joven de ojos verdes.

- Puede que malgastemos tiempo en esa jovencita – comentó uno de los hombres presentes – si le damos mucha importancia y alguien más resultará vencedor será una decepción muy grande para todos, sobre todo para ella.

- En ningún lugar dice que el elegido de Kerberos tiene que ser el nuevo dueño – concluyó otro.

- Creo que Mae–Ri tiene lo necesario para vencer a Yue llegado su momento – prosiguió el ambarino – Sabemos que estas cosas no están dadas al azar, no existen aquí ninguna casualidad, si Mae–Ri tiene el libro es por algo.

- Es lindo que defiendas a tu nieta Xiao Lang, pero hay que enfocarnos en los hechos – insistió la morena – Mae–Ri no es para nada la persona que esperábamos.

- No es por ser su abuelo, Eiza – la mujer le miró directamente al hacer mención de su nombre – Pero lo mejor es darle la oportunidad, Sakura no tenía ninguna preparación y resultó ser una gran Maga.

- Por supuesto que fue una gran bruja – enfatizó la ultima palabra y se cruzó de brazos molesta – Pero tampoco fue un modelo a seguir, de poderlo evitar se hubiese elegido a alguien más.

- Ese es el punto, no es algo que se pueda evitar – se puso serio – No está en nuestras manos, entiéndanlo.

- Si es posible – la morena se levantó de su silla – qué tu hallas cedido una vez no tiene nada que ver – Acto seguido abandonó la sala.

- Lo mejor será que mientras se elige al portador de las cartas se les otorgue un tutor a tus nietos Li – habló serenamente Feng – no es por dudar de la pequeña Mae-Ri, pero tampoco hay que subestimar a los demás, tienes unos niños muy talentosos.

- Será lo mejor hasta ver lo que pasa – sentenció el ambarino.

- Será peor así – murmuró alguien para sí pero lo suficientemente alto como para que le escucharan en ese silencioso salón.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, en su habitación, la joven de cabellos largos y ligeramente ondulados se veía inquieta a pesar de estar dormida. No se quedaba quieta ni por un momento y parecía sufrir.

Un montón de imágenes aparecían disparadas que casi ni se podía ver una cuando ya había otra encima.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un edificio, a ella misma, un ave gigante, un tigre alado, algo azul cielo y algo color miel.

-_"La elección es inevitable, el poder incalculable, la luz tu salvación"_ – Resonaba la oración en su mente.

- La elección… inevitable, la elección es inevitable – balbuceaba entre sueños - ¡Inevitable! – despertó de un saltó y con un gran dolor de cabeza, siempre le ocurría lo mismo con ese tipo de sueños.

Un complicado rompecabezas, un enigma ¿De qué le servía poder ver el futuro si no lograba entender lo que veía en sus premoniciones?

- ¿Elección? Elegir qué cosa – se puso algo pensativa tratando de armar un rompecabezas de mil piezas con solo dos: elección e inevitable – Todas las elecciones son inevitables, esa oración no me ayuda en nada – sintió pena de sí misma - ¿había algo mas o solo era eso?

Miró el libro rosado que descansaba en una mesita chaparra un poco alejada de su cama en esa habitación tan grande y sonrió resignada.

- Seguro debe tratarse de las cartas Sakura – se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta por parte de sí misma y se echó la sábana encima nuevamente dispuesta a regresar a soñar deseando que no sea otra rara e incompleta premonición - Supongo algún día podré ver el futuro claramente – se dijo para si antes de quedar dormida nuevamente.

…

**TINKER_RE:** ¡Volví! Jujuju espero les guste esta nueva historia, para quien aún no lo sepa esta sería la segunda parte de mi fic "¿Quiero estar contigo?"… nunca creí hacerle segunda parte pero no resistí, la idea volaba sobre mi cabeza y sería un desperdicio no compartirla. Y si no han leído el fic ¡No importa! Esto es para que todos lo disfruten, el fic anterior está basado en el anime y en los datos del manga que no se mostraron en la pantalla chica, así que no deberían por que sentirse perdidos. Aunque cualquier duda pueden preguntar.

(Aclaro que Yukito se quedó con Touya todos estos años, pero su relación les dejaré que la piensen como mas les plazca ;D).

La protagonista es la nieta de nuestra querida brujita Sakura, al igual que ella puede ver el futuro, pero pueden notar que son muy diferentes entre si. Por ahora les explicaré los lazos de familia para que no se revuelvan con tanto personaje nuevo… y es que nos saltamos una generación, va así:

**Syaoran** y **Sakura** tuvieron tres hijos en este orden (según mi fic n.n): Shana que sería la mayor, Raiden quien sería el heredero y Tei Li (la más importante en este fic).

**Shana** es esposa de **Guo Zedong** y da luz a Yunno y a Fuha

**Raiden**, casado con **Sueyin** tiene por hijos a Ren Hai (el heredero), Ai (la niña un tanto… caprichosa), An (un año menor pero inseparable de Ai), y Long Shei (el pequeño travieso).

Y por último tenemos a **Tei Li** quien es la madre de Mae-Ri y esposa de **Shaw Liu.**

Suficiente por ahora, ya les conoceremos más adelante… bueno a algunos más que a otros.

Y descuiden seré más responsable esta vez ;DD

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el capitulo y espero les guste :3

Con cariño Tinker-chan.


	2. El equipo mas fuerte

Basado en el manga/anime Sakura Card Captor de las increíbles CLAMP.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este es la continuación de mi fic "¿Quiero estar contigo?" **No es necesario leerlo** para disfrutar este fic, pero si lo deseas puedes hacerlo.

Cuando la nieve se derrite se convierte en primavera, esta siempre se derrite, siempre, dando paso a una otra estación ansiosa de brotar que florecerá de mil y un colores. Nunca te aferres al frío invierno que algo nuevo está por comenzar.

**Capitulo 2.- El equipo más fuerte.**

Desde el momento en que había recibido la llave todo mundo la veía igual, llenos de sonrisas hipócritas y aveces ni se molestaban en disimular su asombro o molestia. Le decían exactamente lo mismo que parecía ensayado, cosas como: "Seguro serás tan poderosa como tu abuela Sakura", "Me alegro mucho por ti", "Es increíble que seas la elegida" y traduciéndolo a: No tienes lo que se necesita, seguro hiciste algo para obtenerlo, y ¡¿Es enserio que seas tú?! (Mostrando gran molestia).

Y su madre no fue la excepción y eso fue lo que mas le dolió, una vez que volvió con ella después del humillante recorrido de cuchicheos en el concilio hasta al fin nada más le vio se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al guardián y al libro rosado con ella sin saber bien que decir.

- ¡K-Kero! – su madre logró formular con el rostro asustado en vez de orgulloso.

- ¡Hola Tei Li! – Saludó muy sonriente el pequeño guardián a su compañera de juegos.

- P-Pero tú… el libro, Ren Hai – siguió sin comprender - ¿Qué hiciste ahora Mae-Ri?

- Nada – se defendió – bueno, solo que perdí algunas cartas y tengo que devolverlas - admitió tímida a su madre.

- ¡Oh Mae-Ri! – suspiró resignada su madre – es un gusto tenerte de vuelta Kero – sonrió nostálgica.

- Espero me prepares uno de tus deliciosos pasteles como bienvenida – comentó el peluche contento de volver.

- Después, por ahora confórmate con lo que encuentres en el refrigerador.

- ¡Si! ¡Pastel! – se le notó muy emocionado.

- Mamá – llamó su atenión asustadiza creyendo que le vendría un buen regaño.

- Ya está bien, pero no olvides que tienes una gran responsabilidad encima – le miró seria como siempre que hacía alguna travesura – esto no es un juego, Mae-Ri.

- Lo sé mamá, debo devolverle las cartas a Ren Hai – dijo rodando la mirada al suelo.

Su madre estuvo a punto de contradecirle cuando notó la mirada de las personas, no era un buen momento para decirle que no tenía la necesidad de devolverle las cartas, que ella también podía ser la nueva dueña.

- Es mejor hablar de esto en casa – comentó seria para despistar a los invitados de la ceremonia, estaba mas que seguro que a ninguno de ellos le hacía gracia que fuera Mae-Ri quien llevara tan preciado libro.

Pero al llegar a la casa el peluche fue demasiado insistente en que Tei Li le preparara uno de sus deliciosos pasteles, estaba demasiado emocionado de haber despertado y seguir rodeado de personas conocidas que no se dió cuenta de la situación. La ambarina se había dirigido a su habitación ignorando lo que sea que ocurría en la cocina, necesitaba pensar un poco.

Aún en la tarde siguiente la pequeña ambarina se sentía un poco deprimida, de la nada había adquirido una enorme responsabilidad y nadie creía que ella podría conseguirlo, nadie aparte de su querido primo Ren.

Barajeó nuevamente las cartas intentando recordar cuales faltaban.

Ella solo había conseguido hallar viento, creatividad, tormenta, carrera y pequeño. Su primo de cabellos oscuros encontró a Pelea, burbujas, cambio, candado, sueño, sombra y grande.

Y gracias a su simpática prima Ai Flecha formaba ahora parte de su colección.

Solo poseía trece de cincuenta y tres… ¡trece!

Pensó nuevamente en las palabras de la gente en el concilio, estaba más claro que deseaban que fuese Ren Hai quien recibiera la llave, quien se suponía poseyera el libro. En cambio estaba ahí sobre su tocador.

Interrumpiendo su momento de refelxión entró de forma muy ruidosa el pequeño amarillo, era asombrosa su capacidad de adaptarse.

- ¡Mira te traje pudín de mango! – Se acercó con un enorme plato bien servido - Te vez muy triste ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado el peluche una vez que se sentó junto a ella.

- Es solo que yo no soy para nada poderosa ni tengo el entrenamiento que poseen los demás ¡¿Cómo lograré recuperar todas las cards?! –soltó sin mas - ¿Por qué tenías que escogerme a mí?

- Calma, todo está bien – comentó despreocupado - ¿Sabías que Sakura tampoco se creía capaz de lograrlo? Ella si quiera sabía que poseía poderes mágicos ni mucho menos que estos existían – recordó divertido el guardián.

- ¿La abuela? Pero si ella era tan poderosa y talentosa.

- Cuando comenzó a cazar las cards solo tenía ocho años y mucho menos nivel de magia del que tu posees ahora, y empezó con solo una carta ¡Tú tienes mas que eso!

- Pero ella solo tenía su poder durmiendo dentro de ella, yo jamás llegaré a ser así – se lamentó.

- No te pido que seas como ella, solo que despiertes tu poder dormido como dices – le palmeó la cabeza – es normal estar nerviosa o insegura pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Eso crees? – le miró algo esperanzada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es más, deberíamos ir con tu abuela, ella sabrá cómo ayudarte – voló enérgeticamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿A mi abuela? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Qué mejor que preguntarle directamente a la anterior dueña de la cards? Es que tengo muchas ganas de verla, no sé por qué no… - hablaba felizmente hasta que notó que la joven se deprimía nuevamente - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… bueno, la abuela Sakura... – le miró preocupada, no sabía cómo decirle que si quiera ella la había conocido.

- Ya veo, era de suponerse – su ánimo cayó drásticamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Alrededor de unos catorce o quince años, no estoy segura – comentó seria – lo siento.

- Esta bien – sonrió nuevamente - ¿Pero cómo es posible que tu bisabuela siga viviendo? – comentó sorprendido – ya sabía yo que había hecho un pacto con algún demonio.

- ¿Qué dices? – comentó asustada.

- Bueno esta vez sí que le gané a Yue – soltó una carcajada.

- La verdad es que Yue no fue sellado – le confesó – ha vivido como Yukito hasta ahora.

- ¿¡QUE!? Ese maldito – se notó furioso ¿Por qué el único que debía dormir era él?

- Tal vez quieras ir a verle, solo que él vive en Japón – recordó.

- Ni quien quiera ver a ese creído, si quiera quiero ver a tu abuelo – se cruzó de brazos.

- Podríamos ir a… - mientras pensaba sus ojos rodaron a la ventana notando algo extraño - Mira el cielo – comentó sorprendida.

- Esto debe ser obra de una carta Sakura – salió volando el peluche por la ventana.

- ¡Espérame! – salió disparada la joven de coletas hacia la fuera de un salto, el peluche era demasiado veloz.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la intersección muy concurrida refugiándose en una de las tienditas, mientras veían como la gente intentaba protegerse de la lluvia se esforzaban por ver en donde estaba la presencia mágica.

- Tiene que ser la carta lluvia – comentó serio el peluche escondido en la gorra del suéter que ella llevaba.

La ambarina estuvo de acuerdo ya que notó que esa era una lluvia extraña y le hacía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo molesto e insistente.

- ¿Cómo le detenemos? – pregunto dudosa la joven de largas coletas mientras sacudía su chaqueta intentando secarla un poco en vano, se lamentaba mentalmente no haber tomado algún paraguas.

- Primero debemos encontrar la verdadera forma de la carta – le explicó brevemente – pero será un poco difícil hallarle entre tanta nube y edificios.

El cosquilleo se volvió más molesto y de alguna forma la hizo mirar al cielo a través de los altos edificios con los que contaba Hong Kong.

- ¡Ahí esta! – activó una carta y salió corriendo a las puertas del gran rascacielos seguida por un peluche sorprendido.

La ambarina corría sin quitar la vista del cielo y el peluche solo se limitó a seguirla pues tardó un poco para encontrar la identidad de la carta.

- [Tal parece que ella posee un enorme poder, le bastaron unos cuantos minutos para hallar la carta] - pensó serio mientras esperaba llegar a algún lugar sin gente.

La ambarina corrió con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo al duendecillo hasta ver que se detuvo, rápido llegó a los elevadores de aquel edificio donde logró tomar un largo respiro a la gran caminata que recorrió, para su mala suerte el edificio había estado a un gran tramo de donde se encontraba originalmente.

El hombre con quien compartía el elevador le vio como si fuese una mocosa cualquiera y regresó la mirada a la pequeña pantalla donde anunciaba el piso que estaban cruzando. Ella solo se limitó a recuperar el aliento.

En el duodécimo piso se bajó el hombre notablemente agradecido de alejarse de ella (seguramente por el charco que estaba dejando), pero la pequeña Mae- Ri si quiera lo notó.

Rato después llegó a la azotea (al final tuvo que utilizar las escaleras). No se veía nadie pero si una hermosa vista de la ciudad hasta el Victoria Harbour. Pero no era tan alto ni tan espectacular como los edificios a su alrededor. La lluvia caía ligera ahora y sin tanto viento, pero ya estaba completamente empapada de todos modos.

Frente a ella apareció quien sabe de dónde su insistente prima de clara cabellera acompañada por una joven muy parecida solo que con los cabellos castaño oscuro y demasiado ondulado, An. Ellas si pensaron en llevar un paraguas.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó fastidiada.

- Solo te vimos correr hasta aquí y supusimos que sería alguna carta – sonrió triunfante.

- No importa, obtendré esa carta antes que ustedes.

Frente a ella una silueta de algún duendecillo divertido se desplazaba por los cielos. Tenía que ser él. Tomó su llave rápidamente e intentó recitar el conjuro que le había enseñado su pequeño guardián, este se convirtió en el báculo y estuvo lista para pelear.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – se vio dudosa.

- ¿Cómo que ahora qué? – se molestó el peluche, tan decidida que se notaba hace tan solo unos segundos – invoca alguna carta y vence a lluvia.

- ¿Cómo cual? – barajeó su mazo de cartas, eran tantas opciones y no sabía qué hacer con ninguna.

- ¡Date prisa Mae-Ri! Escoge cualquiera – se exasperó el peluche.

Al ver a su prima se había quedado en blanco decidió tomar la ventaja y ser ella quien atacara.

- Olvídalo prima, el primer round es para nosotras – Sacó una carta de su bolsillo muy confiada pero no alcanzó activarla.

Entre el alboroto que habían creado la carta notó la presencia de ellos y no dudó en atacarles concentrando toda la lluvia en una torrente de agua hacía ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! – una voz masculina gritó detrás de ellos.

Con ágiles reflejos este le abrazó para moverla de lugar, luego de esquivar el ataque tomó una de las cartas que la ambarina tenía aún en las manos, la miró e invocó.

- Sombra – el joven de cabellos azabache conjuró – envuelve con tu poder a este ser rebelde.

- Ese no es el conjuro correcto – le regañó el peluche.

- Lo siento, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente – sonrió divertido ante su error, pero la carta igual le hizo caso.

Una larga masa oscura se dirigió al pobre duendecillo quedando atrapado.

- ¡Séllalo ahora! – propuso el guardián.

La joven de ojos ámbar hizo caso mientras forzaba a su memoria para que recordara con exactitud el conjuro.

- Vuelve a la humilde forma que mereces ¡Carta Sakura! – ambas figurillas fueron atraídas hacia el báculo pero otro duendecillo les detuvo.

- ¿¡Pero qué!? – comentó decepcionada.

Frente a ellos se vieron no uno si no dos duendecillos muy parecidos, solo que el último vestía simulando ser una nube.

- ¿Son dos? – se sorprendió la joven de cabellos oscuros hasta ahora callada.

- Es nube, ya decía yo que estaba demasiado nublado – pensó en voz alta el peluche.

- ¡Gemelos! – Invocó la joven de cabellos lacios sin perder más tiempo – Unan sus fuerzas y derroten a esos duendecillos del clima.

- A estas alturas es mejor que digan lo que quieran, igual las cartas les obedecen – comentó rendido el guardián amarillo.

Dos duendecillos más se unieron a la pelea, era casi como ver una pelea frente a un espejo, salvo que nube y lluvia no vestían igual.

- ¿Apostamos? – comentó sonriente la rubia y provocó a la ambarina – si tu ganas obtienes la carta que usamos para llegar aquí.

- Carta de habilidad por carta de habilidad, te daré a carrera si pierdo – comentó segura - ¡Sombra!

La masa negra rodeó a ambos duendecillos azules y los alejó de los gemelos. Estos enfurecidos siguieron a la sombra mientras las pequeñas nube y lluvia forcejeaban para escapar.

- Gemelos golpeen a sombra – ordenó la de cabellos claros.

Con un ataque cualquiera por parte de los gemelos, los duendecillos climáticos aprovecharon para escapar. Era un todos contra todos.

- Sombra ve tras los gemelos – la masa negra hizo caso y atrapó a los gemelos frente a unos duendecillos azules sorprendidos.

- Solo ten en cuenta que la pelea es contra nube y lluvia – le recordó el joven de cabellos azabache.

- Necesito deshacerme de la carta de Ai y An primero – comentó firme. Algo que sorprendió positivamente a su primo.

Los duendecillos aprovecharon a para escapar mientras la carta de la ambarina se encargaba de los gemelos.

- ¡No los dejes ir, Sombra! – gritó la ambarina.

La masa oscura les persiguió y al tenerles nuevamente atrapados la joven aprovechó para encerrarles.

- Vuelvan a la humilde forma que merecen ¡Carta Sakura! – las cuatro figurillas fueron atraídas al báculo convirtiéndose todas en cartas. Tres volaron a Mae-Ri, pero solo una regresó a Ai.

- Bien hecho – comentó su primo alegremente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La rubia solo me mirió molesta después de que la carta llegara a sus manos.

- Creó que me debes una carta – comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Toma – le dio a regañadientes Ai.

La ambarina la adjuntó a su mazo de cartas algo cansada.

El constante cosquilleo desapareció y la ambarina creyó que se trataba de las cartas que ahora formaban parte de su equipo así que lo dejó pasar.

Pero aún era algo que no podía evitar pensarlo.

* * *

Regresó a casa completamente exhausta, no estaba segura de cómo consiguió llegar del todo. Seguro que gran parte era gracias a Ren sobre el cual se había recargado todo el camino.

- ¡Mae- Ri! ¿Qué tienes? – comentó muy preocupada su madre al verla.

- Usó mucho poder para encerrar dos cartas a la vez – respondió el peluche flotando por sus alrededores – a pesar de compartir la carga con Ren Hai ha sido mucho para ella.

- Te dije que usaras las ropas que te regaló el abuelo – comentó molesta.

- Son algo llamativas para salir a la calle con eso – comentó recordando aquellos trajes extraños – además las runas que llevan solo son para evitar cualquier ataque mágico no para darme resistencia.

- Cualquier ayuda es buena, pero ninguno de ustedes los usan – comentó un poco molesta mirando también al joven de ojos verdes.

- Tal vez podamos usarlas algunas veces - sonrió nervioso a su tía.

- ¿Por qué Ren se ve tan bien y yo parezco que muero? – pregunto con cara cansada mientras su primo le ayudaba a recostarse en un sillón.

- Ren Hai tiene mucho más poder que tu, por ello no le afectó tanto – explicó el peluche.

- Te dije que no tenía suficiente poder para hacer este trabajo – comentó triste mientras su madre le traía un té caliente.

- Descuida, ya aumentará con el tiempo – le consoló el peluche – por ahora solo preocúpate por mejorarte.

- Lo mejor es que manejes las cartas con moderación – le recomendó su madre al entregarle la taza.

- Si madre – contestó antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

El joven de cabellos azabaches le miró con zuma preocupación haciendo sentir a la ambarina un poco nerviosa.

- Descuida ya me siento mucho mejor – sonrió lo mas que pudo.

El joven no quedó del todo convencido pero lo dejó pasar.

-Por favor descansa, tengo que salir urgentemente pero llámame si pasa cualquier cosa – comentó la madre preocupada tomando su bolsa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó deseando oír otra cosa de lo que ella tenía en mente.

- Con tu abuelo – comentó con cara de fastidio y la ambarina se molestó.

Su madre salió sin más deseando que no fuesen tan malas noticias, aunque al ver a Kerberos intuyó de que podría tratarse.

La ambarina la miró marcharse y al ver su gesto de preocupación odio a aquel joven de cabellos grises.

- Es culpa de ese tipo fastidioso – comentó molesta.

- Deberías irte a dormir y olvidarte del asunto – le recomendó su primo.

- Es que por culpa de él estoy en graves problemas y las cards están regadas por todo Hong Kong y…

-Los encontraremos todos, no te preocupes.

- Odio a ese tipo, si tan solo pudiera saber quién era.

- Por ahora te vas a preocupar por ti, duérmete – le exigió.

- Esta bien – se levantó despacio del asiento sosteniendo su cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes mal todavía? – comentó preocupado.

- No, solo estoy un poco débil, no es nada – volvió a forzar una sonrisa, aunque sabía que a su primo no lo podía engañar.

- Solo promete que me llamarás antes de lanzarte a capturar cualquier otra carta -comentó con sus ojos fijos en ella y ante esa cercanía solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza - di que lo prometes.

- Lo prometo - comentó seria o su primo sería quien la llamara todo el tiempo solo para ver si no esta en la calle cazando alguna carta.

- Ven, te llevo a tu habitación - la sostuvo de la cintura y pudo sentir los pequeños temblores de lo cansada que había quedado.

Una vez que Ren Hai se había ido no tardó tanto para quedarse completamente dormida, pero no descansaría del todo.

* * *

Edificio, Mae-Ri, caída, brazos, azul, miel… Escenas recorrían rápido la mente de la pequeña de dos coletas chocolates que apenas podía distinguir entre una y otra, pero era porque se repetían mil veces por lo que logró memorizarlas: Un edificio que ella juraba haber visto, ella cayendo al vacío justo a un lado del dichoso edificio. Al final era atrapada por un joven que no reconoció, su rostro estaba un tanto borroso, solo logró identificar dos cosas: que su cabello era de un lindo color miel y que tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul cielo.

-_"La elección es inevitable, el poder incalculable, la luz tu salvación"_ – Volvía a resonar aquella frase que no lograba darle significado.

La voz era de alguna forma dulce y familiar, pero más que consejo casi sonaba como amenaza, como si le dijera "prepárate".

Despertó en ese momento sobándose la cabeza, cada vez que tenía alguna clase de premonición aunque solo sea un minúsculo vistazo le dolía impidiéndole conciliar el sueño nuevamente hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Miró su habitación vacía e intentó encontrar algo que le pudiera dar la hora y no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre el libro de las cards. Se sentía ansiosa siempre que se hablaba de ese tema desde que había tocado aquel libro, como si algo fuese a ocurrir gracias a ellas pero no podía adivinar ni el que ni el donde ni mucho menos el cuándo.

Se acercó y abrió el libro con gran interés, trazó con los dedos los detalles del libro casi como queriéndoselas memorizar, fue cuando volvió a sentir aquella presencia.

- _Mae-Ri, Mae-Ri…_ - le llamaba aquella dulce voz.

- ¿Quién es? – Por el susto provocado por la voz espectral quitó las manos del libro y se dispuso a inspeccionar su habitación.

Todo se veía tan normal, tan tranquilo.

Dio una última mirada a su habitación hasta estar segura que se encontraba sola. Kerberos descansaba en una cama improvisada en el otro lado de la habitación y la ventana se encontraba cerrada, aún así podía ver una luna traslúcida la cual menguaba.

- Solo sigo dormida – se dijo a sí misma y acto seguido soltó un largo bostezo.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana, el lugar estaba algo desolado y muy silencioso. Sin embargo ella se veía muy feliz de estar ahí, aunque su sonrisa se veía trsite si le ponías atención.

Tranquilamente colocaba un lindo arreglo de flores frente a la fría tumba que escribía el nombre de Li Sakura.

- Siempre supe que eras la más cuerda de los tres – comentó malhumorado un hombre por detrás.

- Tío – comentó sorprendida la madre de la ambarina.

- Lástima que te pareces tanto a tu padre… - se hacercó a colocar otro arreglo aunque un poco más modesto.

- … pero tan torpe como mi madre – terminó la oración – siempre me dices eso.

- Así que la magia de Clow despertó nuevamente - su mirada estaba fija en la tumba, como si quisiese descubrir algo que antes no estaba.

- ¿Has visto alguna predicción no es así? – su mirada cayó nuevamente a la tumba de su madre, seguía hincada.

- También Yukito me mencionó algo -admitió pero ocultó el verdadero dolor que sentía al mencionalo.

- ¿Así que se mudan? – se levantó despacio.

- Sabía que él día en que el libro fuera abierto de nuevo sería el último del Yukito que conocemos – comentó mirando a ningún lugar en especifico.

- Cuanto lo siento – comentó un poco apenada.

- Esta bien – comentó seco.

- ¿Iras a visitar a papá también? – sonrió ante lo divertido que sonaba – no te habíamos visto desde entonces.

- No tengo nada que hacer con esa gente – comentó un tanto dolido al recordar la última vez que había estado en Hong Kong.

- Somos familia, se que te incomoda la magia, pero tú también la posees – intentó persuadirlo.

- Lo siento, Tei Li.

- Lo entiendo – dijo resignada – aún así espero que nos visite pronto - por un momento creyó ver soledad en sus ojos, ya había perdido a toda su familia y hasta su compañero de vida no regresaría, pero no sabía como hacerle saber que él aún tenía una familia, que ellos eran su familia, pero sabía lo orgulloso y obtinado que era y no dudaba que regresaría solo a Tokyo.

El hombre alto de ya edad avanzada se distrajo mirando una pequeña figura femenina que conocía muy bien, una niña de cabellos cortos y castaños y ojos verdes y alegres. Tras una risita se perdió entre las tumbas y los árboles.

- Sakura… – se dijo en voz baja pero la ambarina logró oír su murmullo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada – comentó mientras la buscaba nuevamente con la mirada.

- Lo siento, pero debo volver – se despidió con una gran sonrisa – ya te has de imaginar cómo se están volviendo locos con Mae-Ri como la elegida en vez de Ren Hai.

- Lo siento tanto por esa niña – desistió de buscar a la figura femenina.

- Yo estoy muy preocupada por ella, pero estoy segura que lo logrará.

- Solo apóyala – le aconsejó.

Ella solo asintió y se marchó.

* * *

Apoyo… eso es algo que ella necesitaría justo en ese momento.

Cuando al fin se sentía un poco mejor después de tanto descansar sintió la extraña sensación que acompañaba a aquellas cartas, ese presentimiento de ser llamada.

Pero al llegar al lugar no vio absolutamente nada, todo estaba tan tranquilo y tan normal pero aquella sensación no se iba. Las personas iban y venían en aquellas calles estrechas y la vegetación solo lo hacía un poco mas sofocante.

- Mae-Ri ¿estás segura? Yo no siento nada realmente – comentó fastidiado el peluche, la ambarina había salido tan deprisa que no le había dejado comer otra porción de su delicioso flan – tal vez solo estas confundida ya que aquí en China las presencias mágicas son muy comunes, ahora mismo puedo sentir varias y algunas poderosas pero nada que ver con la magia de Sakura.

- Pero tengo la sensación de que hay una aquí – comentó sin comprenderlo, la presencia era fuerte pero no se veía ninguna actividad extraña.

- Lo mejor será irnos – comentó el joven alto de ojos verdes. Mae-Ri le había llamado antes de salir de su casa pues el día anterior así se lo había hecho prometer - no me gusta andar en la calle vestido así.

- Si, yo tampoco me siento muy cómoda en estas ropas– dijo avergonzada al detenerse a mirar sus atuendos.

Su preciado primo vestía como si fuese algún peleador de Kung-Fu azul marino con signos del sello mágico de la familia Li en dorado por todos lados y el sello del Ying y el Yang en el centro como era costumbre. Le parecía divertido como terminaba en dos puntas aquel traje extraño que para ella eran dos colas.

Ella no se veía para nada menos extraña. Con un chalequito rojo de hombros altos y unas mangas largas que caían en cascada desde el codo hasta casi rozar el suelo. La falda le llegaba desde debajo del pecho hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era de tablones anchos. Sus coletas altas de siempre las trenzó y en las putas llevaba los cascabeles, en cambio Ren las llevaba en "las colas".

- Pero si se les ve muy bien – comentaba encantado el peluche – para ser un gran Card Captor debes vestirte como uno.

- Pero esto es demasiado – comentó el ojiverde.

- Es como si anduviéramos con casco y rodilleras por todos lados, estas cosas son para los niños pequeños u ocasiones especiales ¡No para andar por la calle! – contestó roja de la vergüenza al ver como todos le miraban y les señalaban.

- Fuiste tú quien dijo que había una fuerte presencia – comentó con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo no siento nada Mae-Ri – admitió el joven de cabellos azabaches.

Pero la ambarina sí que lo sentía, un fuerte y sobretodo insistente escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. Miró de un lado a otro (como siempre hacía cuando se desesperaba) buscando algún indicio y fue cuando notó algo que había estado desde que llegaron pero no le había puesto atención.

Era una pequeña llama que luchaba por sobrevivir, pero había algo extraño ¿cómo es que no crecía si estaba en un montón de vegetación?

Le miró atenta por un momento y notó como desapareció solo para volver a aparecer unos metros adelante y unos segundos después volvía a hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Mae-Ri sin ningún aviso salió disparada por el camino trazado por la curiosa llama, dejando un poco atrás a sus compañeros. Mientras más se acercaba la arboleda a su alrededor se incendiaba mas y mas hasta encontrarse totalmente rodeada por las llamas.

La gente a los alrededores se alejaba corriendo y otras pocas intentaban detener el fuego a cubetazos. Pero apenas y se oían los gritos de las personas en el lugar donde la ambarina se encontraba.

- ¡Mae-Ri! ¡Aléjate del fuego! – le gritaba desesperado su primo al ver que la ambarina seguía adentrándose al incendio.

Es hasta este punto que lo entendió, debía ser una carta Sakura pues no era un fuego normal.

- ¡Es una carta Ren! – se excusó la joven que llevaba dos trenzas altas una vez que el joven de mirada esmeralda le alcanzó.

Ahora sí que el guardián y su primo podían sentir la presencia de la carta y era una muy poderosa.

- Es la carta elemental Fuego – comentó serio el peluche amarillo.

- Increíble Mae-Ri, tu presentimiento estaba en lo correcto – comentó asombrado el joven de cabellos azabache mientras sacaba una de las antiguas espadas mágicas del Clan Li.

- Lo increíble es que ustedes no lo sintieran –comentó ya con el báculo invocado y lista para lanzar cualquier carta.

- Increíble será que capturemos esta carta, es de las más poderosas y solo tienes una carta elemental.

- No podemos dejar que siga ¡Podrían perderse vidas incluso! – se defendió Mae-Ri, pero ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Primero hay que hacer que recupere su forma original después descubriremos como hacerlo – comentó decidido el joven de mirada esmeralda – ¡Muéstranos tu verdadera identidad! – con un violento movimiento de su espada lanzó un haz de luz a donde parecía que el fuego se concentraba.

La llamarada que tenían frente a ellos bajó su intensidad y de ellas salió un apuesto joven anaranjado de orejas alargadas, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de desafío. No se veía para nada contento de haber sido hallado.

- ¿Ahora qué? – comentó un poco dudosa tomando con más fuerza el báculo.

- Ustedes son los Card Captor – comentó serio.

Los tres se quedaron mirando unos a otros mientras permanecían en posición de batalla.

- [Piensa rápido Mae-Ri, piensa rápido…] – se dijo a si misma ante de sacar una carta del mazo.

- ¡Muy bien Mae-Ri! Sabía que no podrías defraudarnos – comentó orgulloso el peluche amarillo.

- ¡Dormir! – de la carta salió una pequeña hada dejando un rastro de destellos por donde pasaba.

- ¡Esa carta no le hará nada! – gritó Kero.

- Es solo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no tengo tantas cartas ni tanto tiempo - se defendió pero ni ella misma creía que fuese una buena idea.

- ¡Miren! Está funcionando ¡Rápido Mae Ri! – el guardián y ella se voltearon a ver al soñoliento duende anaranjado.

No estaba completamente dormido, solo pestañaba, pero aún así no se veía en condiciones de atacarles.

- El poder de Dormir no es suficiente, usen otra carta – aconsejó el peluche.

Deprisa tomó de la baraja de la ambarina una carta y la activo.

- Vuela lo más rápido que puedas a su alrededor ¡Viento! – graciosa y veloz rodeo las llamaradas del joven anaranjado hasta apagarlas de apoco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – comentó sorprendida la joven de trenzas.

- Pensé que si le quitábamos oxígeno se extinguirían más rápido las llamas – le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal y ella no pudo evitar sonreirle de vuelta.

- ¡Ahora sería un buen momento Mae-Ri! La carta dormir está perdiendo su efecto.

- Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces ¡Carta Sakura! – Las tres figurillas se vieron arrastradas por el poder del conjuro de la ambarina pero solo dos se volvieron tarjetas frente a ella, se necesitaba una carta mas fuerte que dormir.

Enfadada, la carta lanzó un par de llamaradas a los cazadores de cartas. Su cuerpo volvió a ser parte del incendio perdiéndose en el mismo incendio.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a usar bien esa cosa? – apareció la joven de cabellos claros seguida de su hermana de cabellos ondulados.

- Veo que a ti también te obligaron a usar el traje de protección – comentó divertida.

Pero ella no se veía chistosa en su vestimenta, es mas se le veía muy bien. Era alguna clase de Kimono corto y mangas largas que llegaban hasta las rodillas. De color rosa oscuro y con detalles dorados al igual que el de Ren, él cual si te detenías a verlo también se veía muy apuesto en aquel traje.

Hasta el modelito de An le era muy favorecedor, un tradicional vestido chino en un morado muy brillante pero la falda era circular y amplia con los signos bordados en plateado. Una clase de obi lila le hacía forma en la cintura dejando caer los dos extremos donde llevaba los cascabeles de protección.

- Es culpa tuya por enfermarte tras capturar lluvia y nube – se mostró molesta pero se le veía muy cómoda vistiendo aquellas ropas – eres muy débil para este trabajo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sugiere que la chica fuerte? – se burló.

- Cualquier cosa es mejor de lo que pudieras hacer ¿cómo se te ocurre dormir a la carta? – comentó indignada.

- Ai déjala ya – le regañó su hermano.

- Sabes bien que si no fuera porque le prestas tu magia no podría ni activar el báculo, hasta An está de acuerdo con eso ¿verdad An?

- ¡Oigan no es momento de pelear! – les regañó el peluche pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

- No hables por los demás, ella no dijo realmente eso – y de nuevo todo se volvió una pelea entre hermanos.

- ¡Si lo dije! ¿Por qué siempre le prestas más atención a ella que a nosotras? – se mostró dolida la de cabellos ondulados.

Así era a veces la pequeña An, siempre se guardaba sus comentarios y sus pensamientos para sí misma pero a veces uno tiene que desahogarse ¿no?

- Siempre estoy con ustedes, vivimos juntos ¿recuerdan? – se defendió el joven de ojos verdes.

La ambarina simplemente sintió que no debía meterse en esa pelea, en esos momentos era cuando recordaba porque solo ves a los Li juntos en ceremonias (donde solo deben estar callados y atentos).

- Ni siquiera lo parece, siempre estás en tus entrenamientos o en eventos – le gritó la joven de cabellos claros.

- y ahora estas con Mae-Ri – terminó triste la joven de cabellos ondulados.

La ambarina solo se sintió pequeña ¿ahora hasta la dulce An le odiaba?

- An, yo no… - pero nadie pudo saber que era lo que quería aclarar ya que una llamarada fue hacia ellos.

Estaban tan concentrados en aquella discusión que olvidaron completamente a la carta.

- ¡Agua! – gritó una voz infantil y una torrente de agua salió disparada frente a ellos desapareciendo ambos ataques en una nube de vapor.

Dos pequeñas figuras salieron de uno de los pequeños puestos de su alrededor interponiéndose entre ellos y el joven de piel anaranjada.

Los presentes al fin prestaron atención a la situación encontrándose con el menor de los Li y el menor de los Guo en posición de ataque cara a cara con la carta, la cual estaba mas furiosa que antes.

- ¡Long Shei! ¡Fuha! – se notó sorprendida la esmeralda, sabía que tenía a Ai y a An pisándole los talones, pero no sabía nada sobre el hermano de Ren y el hermano menor de Yunno, no le sorprendería si ella también anduviera por ahí.

- ¿Les sorprende vernos? –comentó con su enorme sonrisa traviesa de siempre, pareciera que siempre está listo para cualquier desafío.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? Deja esto a los que sabemos manejar la magia – comentó molesta la joven de cabellos claro.

La verdad era que ese pequeño si se aplicara sería de los mejores magos y tal vez lo era, pero desperdiciaba todo ese talento haciendo bromas infantiles. La ambarina siempre creyó que su primito Long Shei lo hacía solo para llamar la atención, desde pequeño ha estado viviendo bajo la sombra de sus tres hermanos, incluso a An le daban mucha más atención que al pequeño.

- Que nosotros también poseemos algunas, además acabamos de salvarte la vida hermana – comentaba con una gran sonrisa presuntuosa. Si que él tenía sangre de un verdadero Li: tan pretencioso nada que ver con su tío Raiden, que a pesar de ser serio es muy atento y cariñoso.

- Fue suerte simplemente – comentó molesta y cruzándose los brazos.

- Imposible que sea suerte tener esta carta – mostró orgulloso la carta del elemento agua – dejen pasar a los máster card captors.

- Apaga las llamaradas ¡Agua! – invocó con una tranquila sonrisa el joven de cabellos lacios que caían en forma de casco.

Una sirena azul rodeada de agua le hizo frente a las llamas saliendo la verdadera identidad de fuego nuevamente, ambos empezaron a luchar pero ninguno podía hacerse daño realmente.

- Agua por sí sola no es suficiente – les recordó el peluche.

- ¡Vamos Ren, Mae Ri! – el pequeño de cabellos revueltes les llamó la atención de ambos - el guardián Kerberos dijo que trabajemos en equipo para poder ganar – sonrió y a la ambarina le dio confianza asintiendo con una sonrisa igual de grande.

- ¡Viento! – invocó la ambarina y el joven de cabellos color azabache al mismo tiempo usando todo el poder mágico de ambos sumado al de Fuha y de Long Shei la carta fuego debería ser cosa fácil.

Unas cuantas tarjetas se deslizaron hacia ellos pero la carta fuego se fue directo a Mae-Ri.

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando trabajas en equipo, solo uno puede tener la carta ¿entiendes Long Shei? – comentó aún molesta la joven de claros cabellos.

- Exacto – sonrió confiado como respuesta – al final solo uno puede tener las cartas, pero eso es algo que decidirá Yue no nosotros - aclaró el menor de los Li.

- Lo mejor es que aprendas a formar parte del equipo o seguirás perdiendo cartas prima – comentó con su voz tranquila el joven de cabellos lacios y castaños.

- Ustedes dos se creen tan listos – atacó la joven de cabellos claros.

- Ya lo veremos en el juicio – terminó el pequeño de los Li antes de irse triunfante con su primo a pesar de no llevarse la carta.

Tal vez eso estaba dirigido especialmente a Ai, pero no fue la única en darse cuenta. Mae-Ri y especialmente An comprendieron el mensaje: con solo contar con una carta, con saber usar muy bien esa carta, cualquiera podría conseguir ser el nuevo dueño de las cards ¡Cualquiera! No era como todo el mundo lo planeaba, no era competición entre Ai y Ren Hai ni era una tonta demostración del poder del clan Li, era una cacería donde casi todo se valía.

No importa realmente el estatus ni la edad, ni si quiera la cantidad de cartas, solo se necesitaba hacerse de una buena carta que pueda vencer a Yue y fuego era una buena opción.

¿Qué carta podían tener ellos para estar tan confiados?

Ellos si quiera habían dudado en entrar a la pelea, hasta a veces Ren no se metía porque pensaba que la ambarina lo haría mejor. Si quiera Ai era así de segura.

Hasta entonces fue cuando todo mundo prestó atención a aquel par de niños inmaduros, los cuales por mucho parecían ser el equipo más fuerte hasta ahora.

* * *

**TINKER_RE:** Esta capitulo debí de haberlo publicado hace una semana, pero bueno espero se hayan divertido mucho más que yo durante estas fechas (y se hayan hartado de comer tanta comida sabrosa).

Esta vez parece que hay mas competencia de la que esperaba Mae-Ri ¿Quién podrá ser quien se lleve al final las cards? Ahora hasta el pequeño hermanito de Ren Hai parece una buena opción ¿no? Pero ya será Yue quien juzgue en su momento mientras nuestros pequeños card captors deben prepararse aún mas si quieren llegar al nivel que se necesita para ser el poseedor de las cartas Sakura.

Pero bueno, espero lo estén disfrutando, por cierto: ¡Que tengan un muy feliz 2013! Que esté lleno de bendiciones, buenos momentos, que cumplan todos sus propósitos, que conozcan personas maravillosas y que sonrían mucho, mucho ¡mucho! durante todo el año (o al menos una buena parte).

Regresando al fic, espero les este gustando la historia y los personajes n.n … Si hay algo que no les gusta o que creen que puedo mejorar no duden en dejarme un mensaje o un review ;D (Nada mas no insulten que lloro xdxd). Si en cambio les gustó o cualquier otra opinión (cualquier cosa es buena) no duden en hacérmelo saber (:

Cuidense mucho, tinker-chan :3

*Nota: Se que la carta en relaidad se llama sueño pero como ya hay otra carta llamada así le puse el nombre que debía de ser xd

Bueno eso es todo ;)


	3. La persona más importante

Basado en el manga/anime Sakura Card Captor de las increíbles CLAMP.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es la continuación de mi otra historia "¿Quiero estar contigo?" **No es necesario leerlo** para disfrutar este fic, pero si lo deseas puedes hacerlo:)

**Capitulo 3.- La persona más importante.**

Era un hombre alto y delgado, de facciones duras y muy elegante. A diferencia de su apariencia seria era muy amoroso y atento, pero ese no era el momento de sonreír y ser amable: Estaban hablando de su propia hija, decidiendo cosas sin sentido.

- Están precipitando las cosas, ustedes mismos lo dudan – comentaba aún sin entender del todo la situación.

- Es cierto que tu hija no es la mejor candidata, pero Kerberos la eligió – comenzaba una mujer de avanzada edad – lo mejor será hacernos la idea, aquí no caben las casualidades.

- Señora Wang, es un poco extremo lo que me pide – tal vez no tenía realmente voz ni voto en ese lugar, pero defendería a su hija – deberían tomárselo con más calma.

- Estamos hablando de su hija que terminó enferma después de capturar la carta nube y lluvia – recordó descaradamente la morena.

- El primer día siempre es difícil – comentó ya algo exasperado el padre de la ambarina.

- El primer día es decisivo – recalcó la morena.

- ¿Cuál es el verdadero punto a tratar aquí? Como veo no creo que realmente quieran mi opinión.

- No importa aquí la opinión de un hijo cualquiera de los Shaw, pero como padre de la elegida por Kerberos necesitamos más de tu parte – aclaró la morena.

- Basta Wang, deja de decir tonterías – le llamó la atención una voz masculina – así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado.

La morena miró con ira a aquel hombre y se quedó callada.

- Solo necesitamos que sea usted quien hable con la señorita Shaw-Li – aclaró el hombre, era de ojos claros y cansados.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto – siguió firme.

- Es por el bien de ella – aclaró el hombre.

- Es por el bien de ustedes, es por el bien de la ambiciosa familia Li – se colocó de pié dispuesto a irse.

- Mae-Ri necesita mucho entrenamiento, el problema no está ahora pero sin disciplina no podrá manejar toda esa responsabilidad – le recordó aquel hombre que intentaba desesperadamente ser amable.

- La ayuda siempre es bienvenida, pero ustedes la están queriendo comprar – les miró con una mirada tan fría que sorprendió a los presente al no ser así usualmente – Mae-Ri hará lo que ella desee, así que dejen de hacer planes por ella.

- Las cartas deben estar en buenas manos y usted lo sabe, lo mejor es que se queden en casa de los Li – le gritó otro de los conciliarios – No debería terminar en un clan cualquiera, o peor… - dejó el resto al aire para no alterar mas a la gente.

- Eso ya será decisión de Mae-Ri con quien se despose, con su permiso – se volteó a mirarlos ya en el pasillo y cerró la puerta frente a él.

- Esto está mal – habló el hombre de ojos claros – no tenemos el apoyo de ninguno de sus padres ni que decir de Xiao Lang.

- Mi hijo entrará en razón al ver como son las cosas realmente – habló hasta ahora callada la anciana de largos y negros cabellos.

- Señora Ieran, su hijo fue muy claro en que no estaba de acuerdo con un matrimonio arreglado.

- No se me escapará el libro de Clow después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para regresarlo a donde pertenecer.

- Su hijo y la antigua dueña no fueron realmente obligados – recordó otro.

- Las casualidades no existen, ese libro está destinado a permanecer en la familia Li – recalcó la anciana – aún puede ser Ren el nuevo dueño de las cartas Sakura.

- Lo normal sería que el escogido por Kerberos fuera el nuevo dueño - reflexionó un hombre de avanzada edad.

- No sabemos, podría ser una jugarreta de la antigua dueña – se cruzó de brazos la morena notablemente molesta de tener que mencionarla – solo ella sabe lo que pasará.

- ¿Realmente creen que haya renacido y este en algún lugar moviendo los hilos? – comentó dudoso uno de los otros miembros.

- Ella prometió no hacerlo, su sucesora… esta sola – aclaró la anciana de cabellos negros y blanca tez.

* * *

Un mes pasó volando, aquel pensamiento aún rondaba su cabeza. Las cosas seguían igual, sus primos peleando y cartas activándose a su alrededor. Sabía que sus primos tenían unas así que no estaba segura de cuantas faltaban.

Estaba más que contenta teniendo a tierra en su mazo, imaginen su sorpresa al ver a su pequeño acompañante convertirse en una criatura totalmente diferente y enorme frente a sus ojos.

Cada vez veía más seguido a su primo Ren, ya saben… por si las cartas aparecían repentinamente. También le sorprendió el repentino cambio de actitud de su callada prima An, la cual ya no le temblaba la mano para invocar una carta antes que su hermana mayor. Claro que ahora gracia a ello el equipo de las chicas Li conseguía mas cartas y el equipo Shaw-Li se quedaba un poco atrás.

Este era otro asunto, repentinamente todo Hong Kong parecía notarla finalmente como una más del clan Li. Su madre es la menor de su familia, normalmente solo mantiene el legado el hijo varón o si no hubiese recaería en la hija mayor. Su padre tampoco se convirtió en cabeza de ningún clan, tomando en cuenta que tiene como dos hermanos mayores y una hermana menor. Tampoco es como si el clan Shaw fuera de los más importantes. Pero sus padres se amaban y eso era lo importante.

Y si a esa crisis de identidad le agregamos las bromas pesadas de sus primas, y es que desde que la joven de cabellos claros oyó una de las conversaciones de su madre con su abuelo de mirada ambarino no se lo pudo guardar. Aquella discusión reaparecía una y otra vez sobre su cabeza:

- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Es tu hermano! – Comentó sin poder evitar escandalizarse, era su primo–hermano ¿cómo podría alguien pensarlo?

- No sería el primer matrimonio arreglado así, la idea es que el libro siga en la familia Li – comentó seria con su prima.

- Pero ni cercas de ser la que consiga ganar en el juicio contra Yue – se defendió la ambarina.

- Cierto, pero ¿quién tiene más cartas?

- Es por Ren... - rodó los ojos.

- Exacto, en el juicio ¿quién crees que gane?

- Ren - respondió cautelosa.

- ¿Y si ambos comparte las cartas quien es la otra vencedora? - siguió la joven de cabellos claros con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Yo? – Comentó dudosa – Pero solo puede haber un dueño, si no el juicio sería una total tontería.

- Como si no conocieras a Ren, además el concilio está planeando ya tu boda... deberías hacerte la idea.

- Pero... tiene que haber alguna forma, ellos no pueden - fue interrumpida por su prima.

- Podrías perder.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si no tienes las cartas mas a tu lado ya no tendrás ese problema.

- ¿Y entonces que? ¿ te casarán con tu hermano? Ellos quieren que siga en la familia Li - recalcó la ambarina.

- ¿Entonces todo esto esta arreglado? - pensó en voz alta la joven de cabellos ondulados - ¿Nuestros abuelos también se habrán casado en un matrimonio arreglado?

- Claro que no An, ya estas divagando - le regaño la joven de cabellos claros.

- Pero oí que ello se llevaban muy mal, podría ser que la bisabuela Ieran les obligara a comportarse como si se quisieran.

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Nos rendimos? - preguntó ya convencida con lo que decían sus primas, a pesar de no tener ninguna prueba de nada de lo que decían.

- No lo se - regresó a su actitud arrogante - yo solo se que justo ahora podrían estar decidiendo la fecha y el lugar de tu boda, cuñada.

Seguro que Ai y An estaban un poco locas, pero esta vez han demostrado estar enfermas ¿Acaso todo este asunto de las cartas era alguna clase de conspiración? ¿Contra quién? ¿Que quería conseguir el Mago Clow al crear todos estos seres mágicos?

¿Y qué con la boda? Si no terminaba casada con Ren seguro que le conseguirían a un buen marido, era algo loco pero tal vez Ai tenía razón, incluso la conclución de An le producía un escalofrío. Los matrimonios arreglados en realidad son muy comunes entre los grandes clanes, pero al ser de la familia Shaw jamás creyó que terminaría casándose de esa forma. Pero ahora era nombrada Shaw-Li, no era una Shaw cualquiera.

Mae- Ri miró de nuevo detenidamente a su primo en una foto que se habían tomado juntos recientemente, era muy apuesto… pero siempre le vio como un familiar, le resultaba algo extraño mirarlo de alguna forma romántica.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, era con quien mejor se llevaba y hacía que las estrictas reuniones familiares se volvieran más divertidas, de verdad le quería mucho.

Bastante.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar cosas extrañas, su bisabuela no podía obligarla a casarse con su propio primo.

- Esa Ai solo me hace pensar cosas raras, por supuesto que no haría eso solo para mantener las cartas bajo el dominio del clan Li – abrazó el libro con fuerza – es de los Shaw ahora, no existe tal Shaw-Li ¡Mi nombre es Shaw Mae–Ri! Así de simple – se mostró algo molesta.

- ¿Qué tanto peleas Mae? – Entró el peluche extrañado ante tanto grito.

- No importa, en lo que debo pensar ahora es en ese extraño sueño – dejó el libro a un lado – estúpido hechizo de bloqueo.

- ¿Es por eso que no puedes ver con claridad? – preguntó algo asombrado.

- Según me lo pusieron por mi bien, pero tiene "filtraciones" – hizo comillas en el aire – preferiría verlos de corrido, así solo me dan dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Quién te puso el sello?

- Mi bisabuela, mi abuelo Xiao Lang quería hacerlo – recordó – tal vez sería mejor si me lo colocara él para no tener esas visiones borrosas.

- Tienes más poder que la reina de los demonios – comentó alegre.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo pensaba que solo tenía una falla.

- ¿y por qué no lo corregiste?

- Sin las filtraciones no podría ver las respuestas de los exámenes – hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

- Eso es trampa – comentó malhumorado.

- Es tener habilidades especiales – le guiño un ojo.

- Como sea ¿No puedes conseguir más información? Seguro es importante.

- No, mientras tenga el sello es todo lo que puedo ver – comentó resignada – pensé que ver el futuro era algo malo.

- Según el uso que le demos, si es respecto a las cards es importante saber a que nos enfrentamos.

- No lo entiendo, tiene muchos y muy largos espacios en blanco – se tiró sobre su cama fastidiada – Puedo ver que un niño nos acompaña, primero pensé que era Ren pero sus ojos eran azules no verdes, te veo a ti en tu forma original y parece ser que es de noche – cerró los ojos para visualizar mejor – no sé cómo explicar lo de mas, veo como mi alrededor es tragado por un hoyo negro en el suelo y alguien me sujeta, escucho una voz pero no alcanzo entenderla – cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento y después se giró a su guardián – ¿Es ese el desastre del que tanto se hablan en los libros sobre el mago Clow?

- No, no se trata de algo físico – se cruzó de brazos pensativo – con tantos que son alguno tiene que vencer en el juicio, pero es algo alarmante eso de ser absorbidos por un hoyo negro ¿puedes ver algún símbolo o sello mágico?

- No, solo son vistas rápidas – hizo una mueca – si quiera puedo ver quién es la persona con la que estoy… aunque – se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le miró con interés.

- He tenido otro sueño recurrente desde el día de las cartas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – se molestó.

- No parecía importante, solo estamos los dos capturando una carta y de pronto caigo y soy atrapada por alguien.

- ¿Por qué el sueño que puedes ver con claridad se trata de algo así? – comentó decepcionado.

- A veces pasa, pero lo que me llama la atención es que la persona sobre la que caigo también es de ojos azules, podrían ser la misma persona – se sentó en la cama – no es tan común los ojos de color.

- ¿Quiénes conoces de ojos azules?

- Creo que el hijo de Feng – comentó recordando.

- Es poderoso.

- Se presume que sí, es de los mejores en la academia pero nadie supera a Ren.

- Es probable que nos ayude ¿le hablas?

- No realmente, solo nos hemos saludado – admitió.

- Es mejor que te relaciones, podría ser de ayuda.

- Si está en la premonición es que estará ahí no necesitamos forzar nada.

- Pero tendremos mejores resultados si hacen un buen equipo.

- Tal vez lo encontremos en el concilio – pensó – se la pasa preparándose al igual que Ren, aunque él es mayor.

- Vamos de una vez.

- ¿Por qué la prisa?

- Puede que no lo encontremos hoy, además recuerda que hoy tenemos excusa para ir.

- ¿En serio? - frunció el ceño extrañada.

- Ya se te olvidó la reunión con tu abuelo ¿verdad? – La ambarina se mostró culpable – En serio Mae–Ri...

- ¿A qué horas era?

- Hasta las cinco, tendremos tiempo de buscar al tal Feng.

La ambarina soltó un suspiro de resignación y no tuvo más que aceptar la idea de su pequeño guardián.

Salieron entonces esquivando las acusaciones y cuestionamientos de su madre, y sobre todo sin muchos ánimos por parte de la joven de coletas.

* * *

El Concilio era el mismo de siempre, siempre tan conservador. Con sus altos techos y blancas columnas, lleno de estatuas y pinturas las cuales la joven no le puso mucha atención.

En cambio el salón privado de su abuelo que era tan sobrio y moderno, a la ambarina se le hacía de muy buen gusto como combinaba a la perfección el color negro y verde oscuro.

La joven dio unos golpecitos a la puerta pero el guardián entro sin si quiera esperar respuesta alguna.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? – Comentó serio, pero no enojado a pesar de la imprudencia del peluche.

- Teníamos tiempo y decidimos dar una vuelta por aquí – comentó arrogante el peluche mientras volaba al plato de los dulces.

El ambarino solo le ignoró, estaba más que acostumbrado a sus "modales".

- Siento que llegáramos sin avisar – comentó un poco nerviosa, no es que fuese un abuelo seco, pero tendía a ser estricto algunas veces.

- No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando gustes.

- Nunca note los dulces las otras pocas veces que vine – comentó extrañada.

- No había – comento viendo como se atragantaba el peluche amarillo – así lo entretienes y no hace tanto escándalo.

- Me conoces muy bien, viejo – aceptó el peluche.

- 60 años no pasan en vano – sentenció el hombre detrás del escritorio.

La ambarina puso atención a la relación entre ese par, parecían conocerse bien pero también no soportarse ¿La vida de sue abuela habría sido así también?

- ¿Cómo era mi abuelo de niño? – preguntó curiosa la ambarina.

- Un mocoso inmaduro y muy orgulloso – dijo sin pensar – un engreído e impulsivo– el ambarino solo le lanzó una mirada fría, pero no hizo ningún comentario – no puedo decir que ha cambiado mucho.

La ambarina no pudo aguantar y soltó una pequeña risita ante la honestidad de su pequeño guardián.

- ¿Y la abuela? – preguntó suave, su voz le tembló al final. Temía arruinar el ambiente.

- Muy energética – recordó el peluche sonriendo – tenía un gran talento a pesar de que ignoraba completamente esa parte de ella.

- Tu abuela siempre fue muy dulce – la mirada del hombre de mechones chocolates cambió, miraba mas allá lleno de ternura.

Esa mirada no podía ser falsa pensó la ambarina. Tal vez solo veía lo que quería ver.

- El viejo siempre le tuvo envidia – la mirada perdida regresó al presente de forma violenta y llena de enojo hacia el guardián – a pesar de todo ese duro entrenamiento y horas de estudio Sakura pudo ponerse a su nivel en cuestión de meses – el peluche dio otro mordisco a la galleta.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, tenía un gran talento – sonrió un poco incómoda, su abuela era casi una leyenda.

- Por cierto ¿Conoces al hijo de Feng? – comentó el peluche ignorando el cambio de ambiente.

- Ya suponía que tenían algo en mente para llegar así de temprano – el hombre se sobó las sienes.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó impaciente el peluche.

- Ocupado con su padre, también ha de andar Ren por aquí y por favor no los molesten – comentó serio y dirigiéndose al peluche alado.

- ¿Para qué nos dices entonces que si están? – puso sus pequeños bracitos en sus caderas molesto.

-_ La junta con el señor Feng esta lista, señor Li_ – una voz electrónica de una señora les interrumpió.

- Gracias Ming – contesto después de presionar un botón de su escritorio – Tengo cosas que hacer, por favor no quiero que salgan de mi oficina a hacer travesuras – esta vez la advertencia si iba para los dos.

Conociéndoles sabía que se llevarían bien pero que fuera del asunto de las cards no podría salir algo bueno.

- ¿Qué piensas que podemos hacer en dos horas? – se exaltó el peluche alado.

- Si quieren algo pídanselo a la señorita Ming, solo no quiero desorden ni escándalos – el ambarino se fue más que preocupado, por ellos y por el concilio mismo.

- Siempre me deja encerrada aquí – se quejó sentándose en la silla de su abuelo.

- No nos tiene confianza – comentó mientras veía con rencor la puerta por donde el ambarino salió.

- Venimos por nada - se recostó fastidiada sobre el escritorio.

- Eso no es cierto ¿Oíste lo que dijo esa señora?

- Pero seguro que él también entro a la junta.

- ¿Y por qué no nos llevó con él?

- Porque no somos del concilio – se recostó en el sillón poniendo a girar la silla - técnicamente ni siquiera soy una Li, soy una Shaw, No hay un Shaw en el concilio desde hace décadas.

- Ahora eres una Shaw-Li - le corrigió el peluche y la ambarina se molestó - Igual ya sabemos donde esta, esperémoslo afuera – el peluche flotó a la puerta seguido de una ambarina no tan convencida.

La sala de juntas estaba un tanto alejada y para cuando llegaron (después de perderse varias veces) la junta ya estaba avanzada.

- ¿Cómo sabremos si esta dentro? Está todo cerrado – susurró la ambarina.

- Tendremos que esperar a que termine – comentó bajo él también.

- Pero cuando nos vea el abuelo se enojará y no alejará totalmente de él.

- Pues nos escondemos y le seguimos hasta que el viejo no nos pueda ver – planeó el guardián.

- No creo que sea un gran plan – se puso de pié de golpe y sintió como alguien chocaba con ella.

Un montón de hojas se desparramaron pero ella se quedó helada al ver de quien se trataba. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para verlos pero estaba frente a esos ojos azul profundo que te hacían perderte en pensamientos del océano. El joven estaba mucho más alto que ella y de cabellos oscuros.

Él también se sorprendió de verla y rápido intentó disculparse.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención – rápido se agachó a recoger las hojas a su alrededor – es que no la vi.

- No, no, no – dijo atropelladamente mientras también se ponía en el suelo a recoger papeles – la culpa es mía, por favor perdónenme – tomó un montón de ellas ignorando completamente el orden.

Ambos se colocaron nuevamente de pie al acabarse estas.

- Por favor discúlpame – comentó apenada mientras le entregaba las hojas que tenía.

- Descuide, supongo que está buscando a su abuelo – dijo metiendo las hojas a la carpeta – él está en una junta y no saldrá en un buen rato, será mejor que lo esperes en otro lugar o te aburrirás – le sonrió carismáticamente.

- Si, eso haré gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa.

El joven entró a la sala de juntas y la ambarina caminó al despacho de su abuelo.

- ¿y bien? – se acercó el peluche.

- Cree que soy una niñita tonta cualquiera – dijo sintiéndose ofendida.

- Me refiero que si era él.

- No, no era – comentó decepcionada – sus ojos son mucho más azules que los que vi en mi sueño.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Esperar, supongo.

Ambos se regresaban resignados al salón privado del ambarino cuando vieron mucho escándalo alrededor suyo, estaban tan distraídos que no habían sentido la presencia de la carta.

- ¡Es un ave enorme! – comentaba uno.

- Dicen que es una carta Sakura, avisen al señorito Ren – comentaba otra secretaria.

- Vuelo – soltó el peluche.

Ambos corrieron a las escaleras y con la carta carrera llegaron mucho más rápido que aquel ascensor.

La azotea, aunque sorprenda, estaba igual de cuidada que el resto de la construcción, solo que sin caras pinturas pero si extrañas estatuas.

- ¡Pero si es enorme! – Comentó al ver la carta desde el barandal – Rápido regresa a tu forma original.

Las alas le crecieron rápidamente y después de una deslumbrante luz apareció algo como un enorme tigre alado.

La ambarina rápidamente invocó al báculo y se montó sobre Kerberos.

- ¿Cómo lo detendremos? – pidió consejos.

Desde donde se encontraban podían ver perfectamente como la sede del concilio era atacada por alguna especie de ave gigante. Grandes corrientes de aire hacían que todo alrededor se moviera en todas direcciones, chocando y rompiéndose.

Abajo se encontraba la guardia especial del concilio con uniformes azul rey y detalles dorados, sin olvidar el escudo del concilio. Mas que atacar estaban defendiendo la estructura con algunos hechizos de protección y uno que otro de ataque intentando no enfadar a "la bestia".

La ambarina no esperó un segundo más y activó una carta lo más rápido posible uniéndose en la batalla.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer acá arriba? – preguntó un poco asustado el peluche conociendo lo ocurrente que era ella.

- ¡Viento! – alzó una carta al aire y de esta salió una etérea figura.

La figura femenina fue a contra corriente rodeando al ave de forma ágil y graciosa. Pero el ave era mucho más poderosa y se zafó del agarre fácilmente.

- Tengo que acercarme más ¡Sombra! – la oscura figura envolvió al gigantesco pájaro pero el ave logró escaparse nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué ninguna de mis cartas sirven? – preguntó algo desilusionada.

- Si lo hacen, solo que tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar a vuelo – le explicó.

- No importa, tengo que demostrarles que conmigo basta, no necesitan molestar a Ren – comentó enojada mientras sacaba otra carta

La ambarina sacó otra más pero el peluche le detuvo.

- Flecha no servirá de nada – entendía lo que ella decía, él también había oído los murmullos de las personas en el concilio. Pero pensar en eso solo la estaba distrayendo – ¡Primero concéntrate!

La joven cerró los ojos y dio un largo respiro.

- ¡Ya se! – comentó alegre después de pensar un poco.

La roja mirada del ave blanca se posó sobre ellos que no lograban nada más que esquivar a los fuertes vientos.

La ambarina ignoró los nervios y tuvo fe en su idea espontánea sacando una baraja más.

- ¡Bosque! – conjuró y un montón de enredaderas atraparon al ave con su fuerte follaje.

- Séllala ahora porque bosque no durará mucho – le aconsejó el tigre alado.

La ambarina estaba ya lista con el báculo cuando el ave se movió violentamente, lográndose liberar de la red de ramas que le aprisionaba pero golpeándoles sorpresivamente.

La joven de coletas no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al igual que el peluche y sin poderlo evitar se encontró a si misma cayendo a pocos segundos de estamparse con el suelo.

Vió directamente al peluche el cual aún se encontraba un poco aturdido por el golpe, su expresión reflejó lo asustado que se encontraba.

contagiándose un poco del temor del guardián cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impactó el cual en vez de ser duro y doloroso fue mas bien suave y reconfortante.

La joven abrió de apoco sus ambarinos ojos topándose con una mirada celestial un tanto familiar ¡Era literalmente el chico de sus sueños!

- T-Tú – tartamudeó sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente el muchacho de claros cabellos castaños claro.

- S-si – intentó dar una respuesta convincente.

La ambarina no dejaba de ver directamente a esos ojos azul claro como si al perder el contacto visual este desapareciera. También pensó en la posibilidad de haber muerto y estar en un mejor lugar o estar inconsciente y que él solo sea un espejismo, de cualquier forma no quería que ese momento se acabase nunca.

No lo entendía, tal vez eran sus ojos o el hecho de que había encontrado el chico que había estado buscando todo el día, pero se sentía realmente reconfortada en sus brazos. Una niña pequeña que quería seguir en los brazos de su padre, una niña consentida que no quería soltar su muñeca.

De pronto le gustó mucho aquella mirada que tenía clavada en ella y deseó poder leer lo que pensaba él en ese momento. Era un extraño, sin importar la premonición, era la primera vez que realmente le veía, que reconocía su existencia, entonces ¿por que todo ese choque de emociones tan de pronto?

Entonces se perdió en algún momento del futuro, no podía comprenderlo en el momento. Era como ver una película de forma acelerada, las escenas corrían tan rápido que no lograba entender nada, solo escuchó algunos murmullos y una que otra risa pero no logró ver bien de que se trataba.

Pero no logró ver la película completa.

- ¡Mae - Ri! – Le despertó una voz insistente y molesta - ¡Rápido tienes que sellar a vuelo! Esto se está saliendo de control ¡Mae-Ri! – le gritaba el tigre alado ya una vez a su lado.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Vuelo? – preguntaba aún atontada, todo este tiempo no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

- ¡La carta! Tenemos que sellarla – el tigre había bajado hasta donde ella.

Se sobresaltó al despertar del todo, tenía que capturar esa carta aunque perdiera a su chico soñado.

Él la bajó con cuidado y ella volvió a sacar la misma carta.

- ¡Bosque! – conjuró aún mareada pero logró concentrarse.

El montón de ramas dejaron inmóvil al pájaro nuevamente y ella aprovechó para sellar la carta.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Sakura! - Las ramas que le aprisionaban nuevamente le arrastraron a la ambarina.

Rápidamente la imagen de la gigantesca ave fue absorbida en una carta rosada. Ella miró la carta con orgullo, lo había logrado ¡Una carta capturada sin ayuda de nadie!

- Es increíble lo que acabas de hacer, ¿eres la nieta del gran Li Xiao Lang, no? – su ilusión entablaba una conversación, que emoción.

- Si ¿y tú eres de la guardia especial? – ahora que lo miraba bien llevaba puesto un uniforme un tanto distinto.

- Todavía no oficialmente, pero puede decirse.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ouyang Gen, pero puedes decirme solamente Gen – le sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Mae–Ri, y muchas gracias por atraparme - hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

- Descuida, es mi trabajo – se rascó la oreja avergonzado – además tu abuelo nos mataría a todos si te pasara algo.

- No te preocupes, no es tan violento como parece – rió ante la broma.

- Mae –Ri tenemos que volver a dentro – les interrumpió el guardián ya convertido en peluche.

- Me extraña que Ren no haya aparecido – recordó la ambarina de pronto.

- Eso explica porque tenías prisa en capturar la carta, no querías que te la ganaran – comentó el joven de ojos celestes.

- Mas bien porque estaba por destruir el concilio, en realidad las comparto con Ren – aclaró – pero se siente bien valerse por sí misma – sonrió mientras veía la carta.

Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y escribió Mae–Ri y Ren como siempre.

- ¿Ves? – se la mostró al terminar.

-Se nota que se llevan muy bien.

- Si bastante – la joven guardo su mazo de cartas – lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

- Entonces espero verte de nuevo.

- Sí, nos vemos - le sonrió nuevamente.

El joven de cabellos miel se limitó a despedirla con la mano.

- Es él – le dijo bajo estando lo suficientemente lejos como para que no les oyera.

- ¿Ese niño? ¿Por qué estará en tu premonición?

- Es de la guardia especial del concilio, seguro solo estará apoyando junto con los demás, pero como me pediste ser amiga de él le hice plática.

- Te salvó la vida, no seas tan fría – le comentó divertido.

- Es de familia supongo – se encogió de hombros.

Forzó el gesto, la verdad era que se sentía un poco extraña al respecto pero no lo iba a decir hasta estar segura. Además era probable que ni si quiera se vuelvan a hablar, la premonición solo era que le ayudaba, igual que esta vez. Simplemente había estado ahí de casualidad, solo eso.

Una vez que llegaron al salón de su abuelo (después de otra incomoda caminata por el concilio) se toparon con la felicitación del joven de ojos esmeraldas y la ambarina corrió a mostrarle la carta, pero el peluche se quedó cercas de la puerta.

- Vi lo que hiciste, fue sorprendente – comentó el joven muy sonriente.

- Fue un poco precipitado ir sola – le comentó el ambarino – te dije que aquí estaba Ren.

- Con que por eso era – se cruzó de brazos - también nos habías dicho que no les molestáramos y no lo hicimos – alegó el peluche.

- La verdad creí que te encontraríamos allá – admitió la ambarina.

- Estaba ocupado con unas cosas, cuando al fin me avisaron ya estabas sellando la carta y por eso me regresé, no me necesitabas.

- Somos un equipo – le sonrió la ambarina.

-Tienes razón, lo siento – le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un perrito – nos vemos entonces.

- Hasta luego Ren – contestó energética como siempre.

Al darle la espalda a los presentes su semblante cambió, su rostro estaba más serio. Ignoró por completo al peluche, tal vez su mente ya estaba en otra parte… en otro momento.

Pero el peluche no le imitó.

- ¿Te duele lo que le pudo haber pasado por tu ausencia o que no hayas sido tu su rescatista? – le preguntó el peluche serio y bajo para que solo él le oyera.

El joven de ojos verdes se tensó por un segundo pero siguió su marcha como si no hubiese oído nada.

¿A caso había sido tan obvio? ¿El abuelo y Mae-Ri también lo habían notado?

Para empezar ¿quién era ese tipo? Estaba bien haberla salvado, pero… ¿por que tardaron tanto tiempo juntos? Y es que era la sonrisa de Mae–Ri lo que le volvía loco, era casi como si tuviera interés en aquel tipo de la guardia.

Pero una joven de su estatus nunca saldría con un simple tipo de la guardia real… ¿verdad?

* * *

En algún otro lugar se encontraba una joven de cabellos cortos y gafas un tanto grandes caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Era de unos dieciocho años, alta y delgada.

Todo el mundo decía que se parecía mucho a su fallecida abuela Sakura, pero aún así no parece estar interesada en la captura de sus cartas.

Salía de la librería como era habitual en ella ojeando uno de sus nuevos libros.

Seria y sin prestarle atención realmente a nada como siempre algo logró que le llama su atención, a unos varios metros notó algo familiar: Una chica de coletas altas y castañas, de ojos ámbar y haciendo un par de cosas extrañas.

Su prima siempre había sido energética y un poco traviesa, pero de eso a que este empujando gente, destrozando puestos ambulantes y actuando como loca es otra cosa ¿Qué le pasaría a su prima? Pensó antes de acercarse a ella, entonces notó que no era realmente su prima Mae-Ri.

* * *

Tinker-chan: ¡Oh! Tan bien que íbamos… lo siento la escuela me revolvió un poco :ss El capitulo ya estaba listo desde hace tanto pero faltaba la ultima corrección… pero bueno mil disculpas espero les guste n.n

Mae-Ri ya conoció al chico de sus sueño y ya tiene a Kero con la mayor parte de su poder ;DD

El concilio sigue pensando que hacer con ella ya que sienten que es un poco problemática. Disciplina, disciplina, pero ella es tan traviesa y tan libre que el concilio siente que tendrá que usar medidas drásticas ¿Ai y An tendrán razón?

Y su hermano mayor ¿Qué siente con respecto a todo esto? ¿estará de acuerdo? ¿por qué no le gustará aquel chico que le salvó la vida a Mae-Ri? ¿será porque le parece tan poca cosa? Mmmh…

Bueno, les dejó y pronto subiré… lo prometo ;3

Comenten que les pareció… o si sienten que me olvido de algo o_o

Nos vemos, besos Tinker-Re ;3


End file.
